fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Enodoc
New project idea While working on the Silver Keys page I had this random thought idea. Would it be a good idea for us to have a main page, like demon doors but for the legendary weapons? Giving a basic description about them, like how we do with the demon doors? It would kind of be a lore page, and might need to be watched for speculation but I think it might be worthwhile and it could help us expand the wiki in terms of known info. The style of the page I could come up with would be something like this: Opening paragraph, Nature of Weapons, Properties making them legendary weapons, Trivia, See also. And in the "see also" part we would link to the lists of the weapons for each game, or something like that.--Alpha Lycos 17:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good! So would you split off the lists from the Legendary Weapons page and use that one? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That would make it a bit easier! And then perhaps for each game we have a list of each legendary weapon, almost like a check list for people who love collecting, with things like "Base game" "DLC1" "DLC2" etc, or for Fable and TLC it would be "Base Game" "TLC". And perhaps have a description of the weapon, with a picture beside it?--Alpha Lycos 17:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Well that bit's up to you, it's your idea after all. Just consider that the weapon articles all have the description and an image as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm very true. Ah! How would a "Fable Wiki" description sound? The list of each weapon having a small description from an out-of-game perspective? For example with the Red Dragon, something like "A powerful gun once used by Wicker, a legendary marksman of his time. Upon his death, this pistol was believed lost. However, rumour claims it can be found as a prize in the Westcliff Shooting Range"--Alpha Lycos 17:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's a nice idea. :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright, I'll get started on that. Would you be able to sort out the Silver Keys page so its like the demon doors page? I had trouble thinking of how to word that one.--Alpha Lycos 17:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I've edited the silver keys page a bit, but I'm not too sure what else we can put on there either. It's probably pretty much alright as it is. Something else that I just thought of as well, when you're doing your "Fable Wiki" descriptions for the weapons, they'd be best of not in italic, as italic could suggest a quoting of the in-game description. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Opps, I'll fix that up. Hmm would underlined work?--Alpha Lycos 19:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think it needs any sort of formatting. Just plain text, as it is now, looks fine. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks for that. Currently working on Fable II's list. When I get to Fable III's list, I'm thinking I'll do a few and leave most open to others, since there is a large number of weapons for that game.--Alpha Lycos 19:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Journey Hi Enodoc, I just want to know waht do you think of Fable: The Journey. PS: I'm not trolling on Fable: The Journey I just want to know what you think :Well first of all I think that it's an interesting idea, and it will be good to see how it pans out. I am concerned about the limitations that may come from the navigation system, considering all you have to use for that is your hands and body (and potentially your voice), but Lionhead are quite innovative and they'll hopefully come up with something good. I like the idea that it could have a good story, but I'm concerned over how repetitive it may seem if all you're doing is guiding your cart down seemingly endless trails. I know PM has said that it's not on rails, but a lot of games are still very linear even if they aren't railed. I hope it won't be a completely linear experience and that there will be some opportunties to make decisions. I think the magic system is quite well thought out, and while the removal of physical melee and ranged weapons may seem strange at first, the fact that you can create spears and other objects with magic is quite a cool thought. It would be good if they also allow you to create some sort of bashing implement with magic, and then with the spears as well you would have a direct comparison to melee and ranged combat. I should have some more thoughts when we've seen more of it; at the moment there isn't really enough to talk about. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you in almost everything, the magic sistem is quite cool. But anyway, is too soon to say anything about it yet, it seems to be an interesting project though. hi there im looking to get a little popular on this page so far iv made a blog wich has 0 comments and i havent even talked to a person in a chat or anything PLEASE HELP thank you :Well the best thing to do is to help out by editing the wiki's articles. This isn't really a social site, it's a site for information, so that's the best way to get noticed. Also, despite the chat being active on this wiki I don't think anyone really uses it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for starting a discussion with the other members of the community here. I've given you the bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Lady Sophia Hey. I'm sure you'll see it, but I wanted to make you aware of this and ask how to go about sorting it out, turning it into a proper article and whatnot. Thanks. TheIndifferentist 22:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that. All sorted. The only thing we can do with them is to copy the content to an article page and delete the category page. Unfortunately there is no way to "move" a category page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks for the help. Sorry about the link. TheIndifferentist 05:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) i would like to become an admin hi i would love to become an admin to prove im worthy i will tell you a little about myself i basically am the fable master i have all legendary wepons i have opened all demon doors collected all the hero dolls stayed up day and night this whole summer playing fable i have all dlc for all three fables oh and i have 6 million gold left thankyou and goodbye :Unfortunately you are not yet eligible to become an admin, but that doesn't stop you from being able to improve the articles here to help others. You need to be a long-time trusted editor of the wiki, or there is a large chance any request for adminship will fail. I would suggest that you edit here for a while and become known in this wiki's community before trying to become an admin. Please see the project page for more information on how we define and elect admins. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of pages? Just curious if you saw the deletion tag put on a couple of pages recently? Albion history of the tattered spire and Fable the heroes of albion. I think they should have been a blog, or a forum and would have moved to a forum but I'm still not good at moving pages to the forums.--Alpha Lycos 06:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I was just waiting to see if the creator defended them at all. Since they don't seem to have, I'll go ahead and delete them. They're not really relevant for a forum either, since no discussion is implied by them. Thanks for reminding me. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Reporting vandalism Someone is vandalising the site, the nuke glitch thing, Look at therecent updates for it, I edited as much vandalism as I can find, if I find more I will undo it as well. Theraptor92 22:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like you got most of it. Thanks for the heads up. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Recent new pages The pages that have recently been made, such as Samantha Black, all seem to be purely fanfiction. Unless the Hero of Bowerstone as a female was truly named Samantha Black and was the daughter of Matthew Black, who would turn out to be the Archaeologist.--Alpha Lycos 02:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I thought too. The creator has seven days to defend the pages, as I marked them with . I will delete them after that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It would seem that the author of said pages likes to vandal pages as well, noticeable with the recent changes to Maze.--Alpha Lycos 02:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, they're walking a very thin line. Such is the (unwritten) benefit of being a registered contributor, where I like to give them "three strikes" before blocking them (unless it's offensive). They're currently on 2.5 (2 for vandalism and a retrospective 1/2 for the new pages which are looking more and more like the same). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello from the colonies I made an edit on "Demon Doors Fable II" but after reading again I saw how it should have been done more correctly. Can you undo my edit? Also is it customary to call teleporting from the menu screen in Fable II "fast travel" when time elapses anyway, as opposed to true fast travel like in Fable III.I am guessing this is to differentiate it from just walking somewhere which is to travel.P.S. I would like to list some of my User Boxes on my User page and may require some help.I dont want to mess this up by just blindly trying this. Also can I use more than 1 User Box as i have played through multiple times and made different choices on different playthroughs.Garry Damrau 09:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :You can always reword anything you don't like. If you want to precisely undo anything you have done, go to the , where you will find the undo button next to any edit that you want to undo. :Yes, it is customary to call the Fable II travel system Fast Travel due to the passing of time. :Go ahead and experiment with the userboxes; you can use as many as you like. They can be found here. It is easiest to add userboxes in Source mode rather than visual mode due to the codes required. Below is a section of the code for the userboxes from my page so you can see how they come out. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That's the funny part. As I normally avoid getting married in my gaming life,as it comes with so much distraction,(real life too) I have just recently explored that part of Fable 3. I got it as a gift from my wife. I first had used the house before the bridge in Brightwall Village but moved the family to the Fluff Cottage because of the crow attacks by the other house. Now I'm just looking for the Old Kingdom Right Arm tattoo, got the whole set of Scythe and the Mercenary Right Leg. Garry Damrau 13:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Just to follow up: I got all the tattoos I needed and am now duplicating each new weapon I find, to all my saves. Just learned that there are at least 3 versions of the Trophy Mount, in Fable III. To see all 3 go to Fakeney Hall in Millfields and look inside. Most of my saves have all 3 mounts on display. If the door is locked, save game then buy it (either way to rent or to move in) and go in to look. Quit game if you don't want to own Fakeney Hall. I also want a badge for reaching 200 edits LOL --Garry Damrau(talk) 09:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I might pop in to Fakeney Hall and have a look. Well spotted! If you want a badge, and if you don't have it yet, you can put in your list of userboxes. It's not really related to number of edits, but still... --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to see something well spotted: Go to and buy the Finkelhouse Farm in Silverpines (This is usually vacant) and on the shelf closest to the bed put decoration item #4 (The music box,abacus,teddy bear, and rubber ball). The rubber ball will levitate as if by magic. Garry Damrau(talk) 06:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Tying up loose ends WOW !!! I am so happy I found this site. As I did not take up the Gargoyle quest until after defeating Lucien.(I was still learning) I could not teach my dog the Growl trick but I have returned to Memory Lane in Rookridge and was able to teach his ghost.This particular save was so glitched it was painful to even play it.Tried but can't find the Enforcer I dug in the cellar but came up empty,but I did open the Demon Door in Brightwood. You know how obsessive we gamers are.Garry Damrau 09:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Solar Dragon back for meGarry Damrau 12:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean? SD left Wikia and is unlikely to be returning. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe I'm "freekin". I thought I saw an edit with his signature dated Nov.18 or 19. I can tell from reading this site that he was a good administrator and must have been banned or left for a good reason.P.S. So you're going to hit 10,000 contributions soon. I congratulate you in advance.Garry Damrau 06:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well now it's official 10,000 contributions. Quite an achievement - Congratulations. I wanted to brag about getting an item even rarer than the Cooks Hat and that's a Trophy Mount. Now I can convert short and long shelves into trophy spots. How cool is that? I put 2 in the Happy Hippie Hut and 3 I think in Silverpines or the Winter Wagon. Really brings up property value. One funny thing though is I cannot start a new talk page. When I try this computer takes me to a site called Freeze.Com which tries to offer me Net Assistant and a AP called Flip Toast. Must be something wrong on my end as I cannot access Facebook at all, and many pages are affected by this "glitch". Oh well I'll just do what I can to help until I get my own computer.Garry Damrau 10:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks very much; and I hadn't even noticed. Where did you find a trophy mount? Was it in a furniture shop somewhere? I know some a small number of the houses in the game have them in already. If you need a talk page started let me know and I'll create one. :Also here are some alternatives to reaching talk page creation, using the Gerald article, which doesn't have a talk page, as an example: :*http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gerald?action=edit :*http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gerald?action=edit&redlink=1 :*http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gerald?action=edit&section=new :* , set Article Title to be Talk:Gerald :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you E 'but can you help me? I have recently been having a "clash of egos" with other wiki members and would like to sever any ties to them. Can you (or I) remove the Assassins Creed Wiki from my main and answers user page list of favorite wikis? I have un followed their user pages but cannot see how to remove this from my page. Also a quick question Can I delete some of the dialog on my talk page or should I just ignore them?Thnx againGarry Damrau 12:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Simply click edit on that big banner at the top of your profile page, the edit button can be found on the top right of that banner. Then where it says ''"Wikis you've contributed to:", click on the rubbish bin next to the Wiki. And although you can remove content from your talk page, it's frowned upon because they are supposed to be kept as records and history of previous discussions. It's only really acceptable when the message is vandalism, spam, or other pointless stuff. -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... '''THE SCARY DOOR]] 14:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::In addition to what 'R BlaiddDdraig said above, for your talk page, you or I can create an archive, so that the content is preserved but no longer on the active page. There are two different archiving methods: Sequential Archiving, which is what I use, where the archives are stored as editable pages (User talk:Enodoc/Archive 1, User talk:Enodoc/Archive 2 etc); and Monolithic Pages, or Permalink Archives, where the content is removed directly from the page and a 'permanant link' is inserted on the page to an uneditable earlier version. (See for more details.) If you like I can create either for you; just let me know which you would like to use. There is no commitment neccessary either; you can have some archives of one sort and some of another depending on what you want to archive. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you sir for your help and understanding. I'll try to do this myself when I feel ready, as it is my talk page and any mistakes will be my own problem to learn from. Please feel free to communicate with me on my talk page and I hope my efforts at Fable Answers are acceptable.Garry Damrau 12:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki Hello, I am Bullet Francisco, an administrator of multiple wikis. Also, I have some suggestions for the MediaWiki pages, if you are willing to listen. --Bullet Francisco 18:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. Feel free to make any suggestions here or in the Wiki talk forum. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, before I do that, would you mind changing the colors of the links a bit? They are red and people associate red links as bad links... :/ --Bullet Francisco 22:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::If you have suggestions for alternative colours I'm happy to review them, but I won't go changing them without a consensus first. Are they really that similar? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I've been editing different wikis for years, and those look like red links. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet']][[User talk:Bullet Francisco| Francisco]] 23:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Meh, its probably fine. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet']][[User talk:Bullet Francisco| Francisco]] 01:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::All links look normal to me. I use Monobook style.--Alpha Lycos 03:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Like I said, I'm happy to review any alternative sugggestions. Alpha: click here to see the Home page in Oasis if you're interested in the differences. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I used to use that style, but prefer Monobook style now since it works like most other wikis I've been to.--Alpha Lycos 14:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::In regards to the sidebar, could I make a small request? Keeping the Recent changes link? I've just noticed it missing lol--Alpha Lycos 14:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Oops, hadn't intended to remove it. Sorry. I'd just looked at the main page in Monobook, realised the menu was out-of-date/not very good and decided to copy and paste the current menu from Oasis. It was also a complete guess as to which MediaWiki controlled it. Is the rest of the menu OK, do you have any suggestions, and is there anything else you'd like me to do with the Monobook skin style? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, I just don't want people to associate things with red links, although it seems fine, maybe just a deeper shade or a brown would be better. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet']][[User talk:Bullet Francisco| Francisco]] 17:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: Actually, It looks fine, sorry for bugging you. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet']][[User talk:Bullet Francisco| Francisco]] 23:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I understand that when you promote a user to rollback, they get chat mod rights as well, and you tend to group these two things into the name "rollback"? Well, you can make the profile header on the Wikia skin say "Rollback" instead of "Chat Moderator" by using this: MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-chatmoderator, I don't think something as minor as this needs consensus, but tell me your opinion. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet']][[User talk:Bullet Francisco| Francisco]] 00:03, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. I will give that a go. Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thax but I am not helpless. O.o Rather not have help O.o Artemis12 00:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) put me on a highway -show me a sign I think I've found a niche I can help you fill. The List of Properties Fable III is woefully lacking in information. I will attempt to enter as much as I can, but do not know how to set up tables like the Fable II page. Should I start entering the areas and property names or should the table form come first ?Garry Damrau 08:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) guess i should have signed that :The table should really come first. You can insert a table with one of the buttons at the top of the edit window in "Visual" mode, but that may not come out in the right style. If you switch to "Source" mode you can put the table in as code: :Just duplicate a section between two |- lines for a new row. Each |- starts a new row, each | starts a new column entry, a ! in the first section defines a column, and |} goes at the end. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ooops. Just when I thought I've got the table stuff down pat I got overzealous and tried to tidy up the page. :Now I have Multiple Edit signs, duplicate areas and the font mismatch of area names. A little help would be greatly appreciated, please.P.S. The long name of 1 property in Industrial made the columns a different width than Aurora.Maybe the width setting needs to be adjusted for all the tables.??Garry Damrau(talk) 07:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) NO WAIT On second thought WAIT. Let me try to "UNDO" what I did wrong. After all what's the worse that could happen? Garry Damrau(talk) 07:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) OK I got most of that fixed and will continue entering data. I find it easier for me to enter the data first then frame it with the table than to make a table and fill it with data after. It works for me that way. I'll call you if i need any more help. THANKS.Garry Damrau(talk) Well --- All the properties are there at Talk:List of Fable III Properties, One favor please, could you change the Font size for the area name? I made it bold but it still don't stand out like it should. I still might tweek it a little bit as there are many carriage returns that are unnecessary, they were put there when I was entering data in visual mode and I carried it over when I switched to source mode. By the way , in case I forget, Merry X-mas. Your friend Garry Damrau(talk) P.S. Would you be interested in seeing a video of two of my characters opening the 50 key chest in the castle garden before meeting with Elise or Elliot? I brought some saves out of mothballs and collected the silver and gold keys with my newbies. The male gets a Sandgoose and the female gets the Dragonstomper.48. (I had to peek) And is there an easy (read Cheap) way to post videos to Youtube ?--Garry Damrau(talk) 11:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good. I suggest moving that across to the article now and we can do the final tidyup to headers, font sizes and white-space once it's properly in place. And I've never uploaded anything to Youtube, so I actually don't know how that works, sorry. Merry Xmas to you to. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You move it. I don't want to mess it up when merging it with what's there already.--Garry Damrau(talk) 13:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :OK, fair enough. I'll do the necessary tidying at the same time. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) It looks great. You probably noticed I used my newly acquired table-making skill to edit the Hairstyles page and can do the same for make-up also. I have the stats from the Brady Games guide to do Fable III Clothing as well but do not have stats on Fable III DLCs. Would you want tables for what I have anyway? In addition, I was researching the Fable quest "The Sword in the Stone" and noticed the explanation of how to complete this quest was given much better on the "Harbinger" page. Maybe another editor with more knowledge of Fable/TLC would like to copy or move it to the quest page?--Garry Damrau(talk) 07:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Fable: Blood Ties Greetings. Let me start by congratulating you on reaching 10,000 edits. Impressive. I apologize for my recent hiatus. I'm in the process of moving to a rural area, and internet access is very limited. Plus, like so many others, I've got dragons that need slaying. But I wanted to ask you about Fable: Blood Ties. Are we going to treat it just like The Balverine Order, with full coverage? Thanks. TheIndifferentist 20:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Nice to hear from you again. Yes, I think we will probably cover Blood Ties in pretty much the same way we did The Balverine Order. It seems that the majority of Balverine Order information is in the character articles, as well as the balverine article itself, of course. I don't yet have Blood Ties, so I don't know how well that format would work again, but something similar will be fine. There's probably still some Balverine Order info to add at some point as well, like some of the locations visited. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) maybe it's me There seems to be a problem with the Forum page "Wiki Talk". When I click on it I get a message saying "Invalid Tag Extension". Am I doing something wrong? If so, SORRY.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) And now for something totally different. I was attempting to edit the question "Gay couples have kids" on Fable answers, as the answer there is not totally correct.(In Fable II 2 women can concieve a child, trust me I know) I ran into a message about a spam filter (Call #5) and before I attempt to report anything so trivial to Wiki Help I thought you might want to look into it, or just delete the question to avoid any possible issues re: improper sexual content. I have no opinion either way.Garry Damrau(talk) 11:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :From where are you trying to click on Wiki talk? Maybe there's a broken link somewhere. The spam filter on Fable Answers often appears when answering questions like that as it thinks it's vandalism. Although if that's the exact wording of the question I'll just delete it anyway, as it is technically a statement and not a question. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :From the top of the main page I move the hand over "Community", move down and left to 'Forums", move down to "Wiki Talk" and left click. I get a page that includes the phrase "invalid tag extension name:forum". When I then left click on "view alphabetical list of topics" I seem to get the page. ????Garry Damrau(talk) 06:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Something is wrong with the Forum section. When I go to the Watercooler and click on "Add new topic" it takes me to Recent Wiki Activity. Maybe something was changed when you moved the page about Fable II Bugs from Wiki Help to the Watercooler. Garry Damrau(talk) 08:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) (Not pointing fingers, just trying to help.) ::I just checked the forums and they are working fine for me. I get no errors or anything, it just works perfectly fine.--Alpha Lycos 10:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::ATTN E or Lycos: Check on user 205.250.151.32. They've been making some odd edits on the Fable Answer pages.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::The forums seem to be working for me as well. Maybe you need to clear your browser cache. Go to some of the pages that aren't working properly, and type ?action=purge at the end of the URL in the address bar. Do the same on MediaWiki:Common.css, MediaWiki:Common.js, MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.js and also try the purging instructions on those pages. I will review Fable Answers shortly. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC)